A Puffball's Rants and Rages
by KirbySage18
Summary: In this so called 'story', I give my opinion or hate on things or people. In other words, I rant and I rage.


Hello people of the internet. Following in Gold the Fox's and IcyAngels's footsteps, I'll be making my own Rants and Rages about something I'm sure all of you know about. At first, I wasn't gonna do this, but after I thought about it, I needed to voice/write my opinions. Get comfy, grab a chili dog and hug your Twilight Sparkle plush, as I introduce you to…

* * *

**A Puffball's Rants and Rages**

All right, let's start off with an analogy. Gee, I wonder who this is about? Anyways, you are a construction worker. On a construction site. You plan on making a place everyone could appreciate. You start, it took a lot of effort, starting the building. After a day of hard work, you go around the neighbourhood. You notice all of the well made buildings, and admire them. The next day, you resume your work, but you notice someone come up to you. He said he wants to help you. Seeing no harm, you let him help. With him, it was a lot easier to do things and you felt a bigger motivation to finish the project. Day's done, both of you leave. For the passing days, more and more people wants to help you. Heck, some other construction workers became more than just workers, they became friends. One day, the original guy comes up to you. He tells you that he had some ideas for the building. They weren't very good, but you wanted to be polite, so you tell him no. Nothing more, nothing less. Ever since then, he would constantly bother you about those plans. You even notice that on his breaks, he would go around others that were creating someplace, trying to get them to use his plans. He started asking you, again. But this time, you tell him bluntly that you don't like his plans. He starts throwing a cursing tantrum. Having enough, you fire him, but that doesn't stop him. He continues asking for his plans to be in others creations. After the day was done, you left to see the buildings again. But the guy… he was everywhere. That place, over there, right behin- AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**I'm sorry, but Kirbysage18 is currently unavailable. Please wait until he can speak with you.**

* * *

I'm good, anyways.

You are all wondering, who is this person? Well, I'm pretty sure you know, but if you don't it's the one and only…

WEREWOLF99/WEREWOLF LOVER 99/BEARVALLEY3365/CHRISTAIN APE99/CHRISTAIN WOLF 99! THAT'S A LOT OF NAMES! WHY AM I USING CAPS!? I'M NOT VERY ANGRY! LET ME TAKE THAT OF! Much better. Anyways, The construction site is the site of Fanfiction, the buildings are the stories, the helpers are your reviewers and friends on here, the guy's plans is Werewolf's OCs and the guy is Werewolf99 himself! I know, weird analogy. Werewolf will be the subject today. The first part of this rant will be me raging, the other will be me trying to find out who he really is. Let's begin.

The first part about him is his most 'famous' username, Werewolf lover99. Apparently, the reason he has this name is that he likes to howl at the moon. Hey, instead of getting your OCs in fanfiction, get them in Twilight. Or maybe even a self-insert. I would stop at this point, but I found out something, THE NAME WEREWOLF LOVER99 IS BEING USED BY A MEMBER OF DEVIANTART SINCE 2010 AT LEAST! So yeah, unless werewolf is secretly a Deviant, there is a likely chance that his username isn't even HIS!

Now, obvious raging about the spamming of his OCs. Oh wait, that's not good. NOW, THE OBVIOUS RAGING ABOUT THE SPAMMING OF HIS OCs. That's better. HIS REQUESTS ARE EVERYWHERE! When I could write in 'Werewolf99 fanfiction spencer' and get over 1900 *Insert obvious DBZ reference* results, you know that there is a problem. WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT THEY DON'T WANT YOUR CHARACTERS, THEY DON'T WANT IT! Do you not know what no means? IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU HELPING US WRITERS, I WILL RAGE OUT EVEN MORE! You know what is one reoccurring word that always showed up in your reviews of my story? 'Awesomeness' or 'Awesome'. Redundant much? The reviews that didn't either had something to do with your OCs, or did something as, oh, I don't know, INSULTING AND INTIMADATING GOLD! You're reviews are bland and generic. Stop spamming! You don't spam? Bro, the evidence right in front of you. Open your eyes.

Pinkie: *Starts playing Open Your Heart Rift*

But do you know what is the scariest part of his spamming is? People say that Werewolf spams for fame. I agree, and I found out that... It's working. Write 'Sonic the Sparrowhog' on Google . It's a Sonic/Tinkerbell crossover of all things, but it seems that it is really good. So good that it even got a TV Tropes page. It displayed all of the characters, including... SPENCER DANIEL RICARDO AND NOAH RAYMOND THOMPSON! OH. MY. GOD.

Now, for the OCs, or OC in this case. I'll only be going off Spencer Daniel Ricardo's info from my story. I don't actually mind the long name. But HOW MANY COLORS CAN YOU HAVE ON ONE OC!? It looks likes Rainbow Dash absorbed the Super Emeralds! Neon yellow this, orange that! Unless you can find a way too make those colors creative, like how Rainbow Dash is, focus on a FEW COLORS, NOT A RAINBOW OF THEM! Your character's appearance is just a mess! 40 gold belly button rings?! A 50 spiked collar!? AN EYE PATCH! OMG! You give him something as important as an eye patch and nothing else!? WHY DOES HE HAVE THE EYE PATCH! DID HE GET SHOT OR SOMETHING! Let's go to Spencer's dislikes. I'm just going to cut to the chase. READ THIS!

'his penis( don't ask), &amp; the Lord Jesus Christ( don't ask)'

I... won't even respond to that.

Moving on, you keep on saying your character has a background. He does, but it leave a lot to be desired:

'Was a circus performer before he found out that his parents, twin sister Julie, &amp; very annoying older brother Lucas was shot &amp; killed right in front of him when he was very young.'

First off, you can't find out something that happened right in front of you. Mistakes happens, so I don't really care about that. But, that's the background. That's it. Hey, Werewolf, I'm sorry, but can I ask you a small, tiny, microscopic, almost insignificant question? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIS FAMILY!? THAT'S KINDA IMPORTANT! While I'm at it, HOW DID SPENCER SURVIVE!? HOW DID SPENCER REACT!? DOES HE WANT REVENGE!? WHY DOES HE HAVE AN EYE PATCH!?

Don't even need to recap because this speaks for itself. This character was so bad that someone by the name of 'coleypepwars3679' made a story insulting him! PRAISE COLEY! OUR SAVIOR!

Last part of the whole rage thing. Why don't you have an account? Simple, YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BANNED! THAT'S WHY! NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BANNED FOR YOUR SPAMMING! Also, this will be coming in to play in the second half, so remember this. Let's depart from the rage and go to the reasoning!

* * *

Who is Werewolf99? At first I thought he was a spammer, but later, I found out who he was. Werewolf99 is nothing but...

a troll.

Yes! Well at least in my opinion he is. I'll show you why.

Just to warn you guys. This segment will talk about Gold the Fox's story 'Complete Chaos, the Good Kind'. Gold, if you are reading this, if you don't want your story mentioned, I'll delete this segment. For others who haven't read the mentioned story, check it out! It's great for a laugh. And chaos.

Anyways, let me start off by showing you two quotes from the first chapter of Gold's story:

**"... ALEX, RED, AND YES WEREWOLF, EVEN SPENCER AND NOAH, AND ANYONE ELSE..."**

**"...NOT ACCEPT THE OCS OF GUESTS! With the exception of werewolf, since he has..."**

Werewolf, you got mentioned TWICE with the possibility of getting your OCs in the story. Yet, you didn't ask for them to be in. Why? Because he doesn't care. He just trolls everyone. But, just to be sure, I came up with options of what could of happened.

1) He's a troll.

2) He wasn't there at the time of the chapter.

3) He doesn't read author's notes.

4)He doesn't read the chapter at all.

It can't be the second, because Werewolf posted a review around the time of the chapter COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO HIS OCS.

It can't be the third, because when the Author's note is bigger then the chapter itself, it certainly draws some attention.

It can't be the forth, because Werewolf's review, while not talking about his OCs, did talk slightly about the story.

So with those out of the way, what does that leave us with? He is nothing but a troll. He enjoys watching us overreact and get mad at him. He doesn't have an account so that he won't get banned. We feed him with our anger in a way. So congratulations, Werewolf. *Claps* Must be really satisfying seeing us like this. If you want to prove otherwise, Werewolf99, explain it to me.

Hate on me for being to harsh or something like that. I don't really care. I voiced my opinions. I'm the Kirbysage18, and I'm out.

* * *

Reference used (familiar):

Gold the Fox's story: A Fox's Rants and Rages

IcyAngels' story: A Snowflake's Rants and Rages

Werewolf99's reviews on my story, Worlds Collide

Coleypepwars3679's story: Spencer Daniel Ricardo's Evil Plan

Author's note of the first chapter of Gold the Fox's story: Complete Chaos, the Good Kind

If you don't want to be mentioned in this 'story', just tell me and I'll delete whatever.

P.S: Werewolf99, the reason I did this despite you not being mean to me, you were being mean to others, especially Gold. Tell me what you think of this in the review section.


End file.
